


Probably Caught It From a Toilet Seat

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic. Sniper thinks he’s sick, Medic is sick, in a twisted sort of way, and Scout’s just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably Caught It From a Toilet Seat

Sniper leaned forward in his chair anxiously, he tapped his fingers on his knees and then fiddled with Medic’s nameplate as the man reread his file. He was worried, something was wrong with him he was sure of it, positive that he’d only have months left to live. What would he tell his parents?

“Hmm...” Medic placed the file down and picked up a pen to take notes. 

Sniper couldn’t take it anymore. “Well? What is it? How long have I got?” He rapidly questioned.

“I am not sure-” Medic started.

“Not sure! What do you mean not sure! You’re a doctor ain’t you!” Sniper yelled with frustration.

The German ignored the outburst and continued to take notes, ‘easily agitated,’ was what he wrote down. “I need more details,” he told the Sniper.

The Australian sat back and sighed. “I already told you everything, for some reason I’m finding Scout attractive, but only sometimes.”

“Yes it’s very odd, but I need to know more about those times.” Medic nodded and read through the instances that Sniper spoke of. “For example, you mentioned being attracted to the Scout when he was sick the other week, what specifically aroused you?” 

Sniper squirmed under the man’s clinical stare, but he opened his mouth nonetheless. “I dunno, he was just...” Sniper tried to remember exactly what was so appealing about Scout that week. He was sick as a dog, red, watery eyes, scratchy throat, and was spitting out mucus, it was disgusting. It made Sniper’s stomach churn just thinking of the little mutant hacking into tissues and wiping his nose on his sleeve. Yet, somehow through all the germs there was one adorable outcome. “He was sniffling a lot, it was cute,” Sniper said, and Medic wrote it down.

“The other time, when he was batting baseballs and you found him, and I quote, ‘irresistibly  shaggable,’ what was so appealing then?” Medic asked. When Sniper couldn’t place it Medic prompted him, “Was it his physical skill? His athletic ability? Maybe his attire? Or lack of?”

“No, no, no,” Sniper shook his head and continued, “it wasn’t even when he was batting, that always pisses me off ‘cause he always bats balls right into my camper. So, I was in the middle of yelling at him and then all of the sudden I just wanted to have sex with him.”

Medic arched a brow. “All of the sudden? He didn’t do anything in particular?” 

Sniper shrugged, “I don’t know he turned to leave and he had his batting gloves tucked into his trousers. That’s what stuck out to me.”

“Hmm...” Medic was deep in thought, he was beginning to see a pattern develop. “And the last time, when he was,” Medic peered at the file in front of him, “eating a salad?”

“Yeah, just went from indifference for the mongrel to wanting to turn him over the table right there,” Sniper said helplessly.

“Were there carrots in the salad?” Medic asked.

Sniper thought about it, and replied, “Yeah there was.”

“Of course!” Medic exclaimed and got up from his desk. He rushed to a bookshelf and pulled down a thick book. 

“What? What is it? Am I dying?” Sniper pleaded.

Medic sat back down with the large book, and removed his glasses to give Sniper his most serious look. “You have a fetish,” he informed him.

Sniper was appalled. How could this happen? He’d always been so careful, always washed his hands, ate all his vegetables, flossed daily. “Oh god, what can I do? Is there a cure?” he asked, desperately.

“Unfortunately, no.” Medic opened the book up and flipped through the pages until he found a certain chapter. “But we have options,” he assured him, and turned the book to face the Sniper. The chapter title read, ‘Living with Embarrassing and Perverted Kinks’ Sniper blushed at the book’s indirect shaming. Medic flipped a few more pages and pointed to a subparagraph of the chapter. “I’ve narrowed down your affliction to a subcategory known commonly as ‘pet play.’”

 Sniper’s face showed confusion. “Pet play?” 

“Yes, it’s a form of roleplay when one partner assumes the role of an animal,” Medic explained.

“No, I know that, but me? And Scout?” Sniper was in complete denial.

Medic shuffled through the file and summarized his notations for his patient, “Yes, according to your interactions you have a desire to see Scout assume the role of a rabbit. The sniffling nose, much like that of a rabbit’s twitching one. Snacking on carrots, his batting gloves in his trousers probably resembled a little cotton tail.”

Sniper absorbed this information, it did make sense, but he didn’t know what to do with it. “Now what? How can I stop this?” He asked.

 

Medic sighed heavily. “Like I said, you have options. Many live happy and healthy lives fully repressing the desires, others have tried to...rid their system of the poison, so to speak.”

“So what? I’m supposed to force Scout into a pair of bunny ears and fuck him ‘till I don’t want to fuck him anymore?” Sniper doubted. 

Medic snapped the large book closed and stood up with a big, sinister grin on his face. “Meet me by the interrogation room in thirty minutes,” he demanded, and left Sniper sitting in his office all alone.

After a half hour of being stuck alone with his thoughts Sniper felt pretty lousy. He never thought he would develop some sick, perverted fetish over fluffy, little bunnies, and never involving Scout. He was determined to end this thing before it started, he wouldn’t let pet play get the better of him. The second he arrived Medic ushered him into the observation room, when he sat down he saw Scout on the other side of the two way  mirror.

“What’s going on?” He asked, tentatively. “Why’s Scout here?”

The doctor barely contained his ominous laughter, “I normally prefer experiments that have more blood or viscera, but I think I’ll find this one just as interesting.” 

Sniper nearly ran out of the room, then he remembered the goal he set for himself, and if he had to suffer through a madman’s experiments than, by jove, he’d do it! He sat down in the chair, and asked Medic, “So where do we begin?”

“Just some observation at first, and then we’ll move on to stage two,” Medic told him.

“What’s stage two?” Sniper asked.

Medic waved him off and picked up his notepad. “We’ll get to that. Now,” he pressed a button and spoke into a microphone, “Scout?”

On the other side of the glass Scout perked up and looked to their room, though he couldn’t make anything out other than his own reflection. “What’s up, Doc?”

Medic laughed, “Oh! We’re starting already! Did that arouse you?” He looked to Sniper.

The marksman groaned internally, but answered the man. “No, a bloody Bugs Bunny reference hasn’t turned me on!”

Medic shrugged then diverted his attention to Scout, pressing the button again he spoke into the microphone. “Scout, please remove your shirt,” he requested.

Scout looked confused, though he eagerly complied. “What’s this for again?”

“Science,” was all Medic responded with. Scout shrugged and tossed his shirt to the floor. Medic watched Sniper closely for any signs of interest, and took notes quickly. “How does this make you feel?”

Sniper watched through the mirror as Scout idly appreciated his own topless form. He was scrawny, even with the muscle mass he accumulated through his own personal training. Sniper didn’t like the way Scout admired himself, or the poses he was striking, or the boy in general. Sniper answered, “Annoys me I guess.”

Medic took note, then pressed his finger to the button and told Scout, “Okay, now remove your pants please.”

Scout once again looked confused, he stared back at the two way mirror trying to make out what Medic could possibly want. He started to look through all the items on the table, a carrot, bunny ears, a bunny tail, all weird shit. Scout picked up the carrot and inspected it, Sniper’s breath hitched. Medic took another note and then snapped at Scout, “Put that down!”

Scout jumped and dropped the carrot. “Jeez, Doc! Give me a heart attack will you,” he grumbled. “And seriously, what is all this junk for?”

Sniper thought that Scout’s reaction was similar to a rabbit’s, to a rabbit that had gotten a whiff of a nearby hunter, he could be hunter...Sniper quickly shook the thought out of his head. He wasn’t here for that, he had to be strong.

Medic ordered into the microphone, “Scout, please cooperate fully. Do not touch anything unless explicitly told to. Now please remove your pants.”

Scout did so, and Medic noted Sniper’s reaction: that he wasn’t interested. He had Scout put on a typical bunny suit, the kind women wore in adult magazines, the kind that was a one piece with cuffs and a collar. Sniper was not pleased by this, he said that it was ‘trying to hard,’ and, ‘rabbits don’t wear buttons ups.’ Medic took more notes, and he narrowed down Sniper’s preference and soon Scout was clad in a pair of bunny ears and plain cotton panties with a fluffy white tail affixed to the back.

That showed positive results. Sniper was fixated on the Scout, the rabbit ears were white with pink interior and looked soft and inviting. He wanted nothing more than to grab the runner by those ears and drag him to bed. He want to run his fingers over Scout’s cotton tail and watch the runner squirm and shiver.

Medic tapped his pen on the desk to get Sniper’s attention. “Well? Is this more to your liking?” He asked, with his pen poised and ready.

Sniper swallowed thickly and managed to answer, “Yeah, this is more,” he licked his lips as Scout snooped through the items again, landing on the carrot once more, “more my style.”

“Excellent! Excellent!” Medic cheered. “And what do you want to do with him?”

“Feed him carrots,” Sniper confessed without ever taking his eyes off Scout.

“Are the carrots a euphemism for your penis?” Medic scribbled furiously over his notepad.

“It is now!” Sniper yelped. “This is isn’t helping! You’re making it worse!” The marksman stood up and ran a hand through his hair. 

Medic scoffed and muttered, “Well, I wasn’t trying to make it better.”

“Wait, what?” Sniper turned on him, but the German was already pushing him out the door and toward the interrogation room. 

"Nothing! Nothing!" He unlocked the door and shoved Sniper in, explaining, “We’re moving on to stage two: interaction!” Then he firmly shut and locked the door, trapping Sniper with the costumed Scout.

The runner looked to him and asked, “You know what’s going on here?”

Sniper could barely breath with the Scout looking at him like that, dressed like that. The ears standing upright like an alert bunny, the carrot still in his hands, and although he couldn’t see it, he pictured the fluffy, little tail above his rear end. He was feeling hot, and tense, and had become painfully aware of how hard his cock had gotten.

“Snipes? Why are you so sweaty?” Scout tried again, but it was no good, all Sniper wanted to do was pounce on him. Scout wished he had seen the predatory look in Sniper’s eyes sooner, he would have braced himself. He was knocked back into the table with lips assaulting him, Sniper’s rough stubble scraping along his neck and jaw. “Whoa! Snipes! Hold-mmph!” 

Sniper hushed the Scout’s with his lips, he slipped his tongue into his mouth and kissed him long and hard. His hands were groping Scout all over, squeezing his firm ass, feeling its curve and rubbing the fleshy area where his thigh began. His other hand was around the Scout and pulling him close, keeping him from escaping like a snake constricting its prey. He pulled off only so he call Scout a, “Hoppity, little, bunny.”

“Hoppity what?” Scout was going pry further, but Sniper was kissing down his bare chest and ending with his mouth over his dick. He sucked through the cotton panties, his tongue lapping at him until he left a wet spot, and a hard cock. “Oh fuck it!” Scout threw his head back in pleasure.

“You like that? Huh? Little bunny likes his treat?” Sniper squeezed Scout’s ass to get him to answer.

“Yeah! Fuck keep going!” Scout thrust into Sniper’s face, but the Australian stopped. “Hey, what’s the big idea?” He looked down and saw a dangerous look in Sniper’s eyes.

“Say it,” he demanded. He had tried his hardest to resist, to overcome his recent sickness, but Scout looked too tempting with his long ears perked up and his large teeth forming a little smile as Sniper kissed him. He convinced himself that he’d get it out of his system.

“Say it?” Scout repeated, confused. “Say what?”

Sniper dived back between Scout’s thighs, teasing him with nips and licks over the panties, he grabbed a handful of ass then played with the cotton tail. It was so soft and fuzzy, and when he ran his fingertips over the bare skin above it Scout would shiver and lean into his touch. He huskily demanded once more, “Say you’re a little bunny who wants a treat.”

Scout thought that was a little strange, he finally put together all the items in the room with Sniper’s request and realized what the ‘experiment’ was for. As weird as it was, Sniper’s mouth was better. He barely gave it a second thought when he proclaimed, “Yeah, I’m a little bunny, and this bunny wants his treat now.”

Sniper was through the roof, he hurried to move the panties out of the way, but was careful to keep them on, he didn’t want to lose the illusion by removing the tail. He pushed the panties aside, freeing Scout’s cock to his skill. He wrapped his lips around the Scout and sucked, slurped, lapped, kissed, and worshiped him until the boy was pleading mess.

On the other side of the mirror, Medic sat back in his chair. He abandoned his notepad and pen the second Sniper kissed Scout, in its place he fished out a little tub of vaseline. As he watched the Sniper kiss and grope Scout, he unzipped his fly and brought his cock out. He rubbed the vaseline over his growing erection and swirled his thumb over his head. He jerked himself hard, trying to match his pace with Sniper’s overzealous ministrations, he wanted to match Scout’s orgasm, he wanted to have their loud moans ring out together as they came. He couldn’t resist a little triumphant laugh, Sniper’s affinity for animal roleplay set up the perfect opportunity for his own perversions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Medic you are not a real doctor go home  
> or go to [ello-meno-p](http://ello-meno-p.tumblr.com/)


End file.
